deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cosmo6252/predators vs elites
Note that this is my first battle so please be gentle and no raging or rudeness in the comments, and the picture above has nothing to do with death battle, it's just the right picture to feature predators vs elites Predators info: the predators, more commanly known as Yautja, are a cunning hunter race of aliens from the planet Yautja Prime. They are a intelligent and ruthless race of hunters that usually carry primitve weapons like blades and spears but also use high tech weaponry such as heat sinking devises and plasma weaponry. They also have a wide range of tools that help them succed in the hunt. Elites info: known as Sangheili, these alien soldiers native to the planet Sanghelios, are the front lines of the alien empire, the Covenant. They are an incredibly intelligent and ruthless race, most lead small squads, but some lead entire armies! There weapons are very high tech which mostly consits of plasma guns or blades, but also include other high tech weaponry. they are very skilled soldeirs, there called elites for a reason. Weapons analysis Predators weapons/equipment Close range: wrist blades info: these wrist mounted, foot long metal blades unsheath on both wrists from wrist gauntlets. These are very powerful weapons, suprisingly able to withstand extremly acidic xenomorph blood, which means they will be able to block energy sword attacks Medium range: spear gun info: theres really not much to say, other than its a hand held gun that shoots 3 high damage spears, unfortanetly its not very acurrate and has a chance of missing, so whoever weilds this should be very skilled, though skilled is the predators middle name Long range: plasma caster info: this shoulder mounted plasma cannon is a very deadly and accurated weapon, mainly due to the laser sight on the predators bio mask. This gun fires large bolts of plasma, usually killing a target instantly, but for this battle it will take 3 shots to kill an elite, 2 to take down the energy shielding and 1 to kill it Special: shuriken info: this heat sinking projectile is one of the deadliest weapons in the predators inventory. No matter if there using it from afar or in close range, it is very deadly, but elites are probably skilled enough to shoot or knock them out of the sky Equipment: bio mask and wrist gauntlet Bio mask info: the bio mask is a high tech mask the predators wear in hunts. The features include infared light vision (able to see victims heat signature), a laser sight (making its weapons more accurate, as you can see in the picture to the left), and extreme durability (able to withstand masive damage, not even the sniper rifle would be able to penetrate it, but can dent it, which can kill) Wrist gauntlet info: these wrist gauntlets are high powered gauntlets predators use in the hunt, and is one of there most efficient tools. The features include activating wrist blades (2 1 foot long blades unsheathe out of the wrist gauntlets), cloaking (they can activate a cloaking devise which will make them invisible for an unlimited time), and an explosive timer (the predators can activate an explosive timer on there wrist gauntlets when they die, equivalent of a small nuclear blast, which goes off in about 6 to 8 seconds) X-factors: you know what they say, the person makes the weapon, so lets go over some advanteges and disadvanteges they have. Advanteges: incredible skill, combat experience, years of training, efficient weaponry and equipment, led by an experienced elder, strength, speed, agile, intelligence, more stealthy Disadvanteges: underestimate (they tend to underestimate there targets a bit to much, which is usually why they get killed by underestimated targets), honor (suprisingly honor is a disadvantage, were they will give more of a fair fight so its less diffucult), less armored, less high tech equipment, killed by adrien brody *joking* Elites weapons/equipment Close range: energy sword info: this 3 foot long blade is one of the deadliest weapons in the elites arsenel. It has an auto lock wich is seen through the elites helmet which can lock onto a target for a quick upper slash. It is 2 feet longer than the wrist blades, but it can be blocked by them Medium range: plasma rifle info: this decent rifle is the main choice of weaponry for the elites. It has a battery of 100% that shoots plasma bolts but it will deplete and shooting it in a row for an extended period of time can make it overload for 3 seconds. While it is precise, its precisness will were off when shooting it in a row for a while Long range: beam rifle info: this is one of the most accurate sniper rifles out there, and shoots a exremely precise beam that can kill very easily. while it wont penetrate the predators bio mask, it will make an dent in it, which can kill the predator Special: needler info: its pretty simple, it shoots pink crystaline spikes at the target which will explode sending crystaline shards everywere, but if enough are shot into a target it will create a massive explosion killing the target instently Equipment: elite battle armor and cloaking Elite battle armor info: while there is more elite armor to be seen, the only difference between armor is look and energy shielding, and the elites in this battle are going to be 2 spec ops, 2 officers, and 1 general. The elites helmet features a radar system, which can detect an enemy and ally from afar (red dot means enemy and yellow dot means ally), but will get scrambled when someone is invisible, so invisible predators and allies can scramble the radar, plus it shows the condition of the energy shield, and will make a siren sound to the elite when its depleted. The elites armor has an energy shield covering the entire body that can be depleted but will regenerate back, but a quick note to add is the spec ops elites energy shields are weaker than the officers, which are weaker than the generals, his being the strongest. Cloaking info: just like the predators, they have a cloaking ability of there own, for elites in lore it lasts infinitly (dont get confused by the multiplayers cloaking). X-factors Advanteges: skill, combat experince, top notch training, more long range weapons, led by an experienced general, stronger, speed, agility, intelligence, more armored, less honorable (while they are honorable, they usually dont give opponents on the battle field fair fight, so they wont die the battle down disadvanteges: less stealthy (while invisble, they usually dont sneak up on a target, but they seomtimes will), tend to rely on there weapons and armor a bit, all they say is wort wort and it's REALLY ANNOYING Edge: the elites, they have more long range weapons, better tech, more armored and are more trained Battle: (E 5, P 5) a squad of 5 elites patrol a jungle, looking for a UNSC team of marines that got away from them. The general broke up his squad, he went with the 2 officers, and he sent the 2 spec ops on there own. The 2 spec ops eventually find the mangled corpses of the marines, suddenly he notices a laser sight pointing at his head and a plasma bolt hits one of the spec ops heads, depleting his shields. The spec ops notice that there radar is scrambled and look around then another plasma bolt hits the deshielded elite, killing him (E 4, P 5). 3 predators Uncloak themselves in the trees then begin firing there plasma casters. The spec ops ducks behind a tree and pops out and unloads several bolts from his plasma rifle into one of the predators (E 4, P 4). One of the predators separates from the group and sneaks up on the elite, luckily the elite spotted one of the red dots getting closer and blocks the wrist blades, but while the 2 are dueling one of the predators fires a spear into the elites back from his spear gun, killing him (E 3, P 4). The 3 remaining elites here the screams of one of the spec ops and go to the direction of the scream, finding his lifeless body. The predators spot the elites with there heat vision, luckily the experienced general spots a faint shimmer go across a figure and he immediately unloads all of his needles from his Needler into the figure, the predator then blows up (E 3, P 3). The 1 predator left with 2 new predators, one of them being a elder, begin firing there plasma casters, the elites being nimble end up dodging the shots, one of the officers hits a predator in the chest with a beam rifle, the shot going strait through him (E 3, P 2). The elites begin to run off while shooting there weapons at the same time. The elder throws his shuriken at one of the elites, slicing his head off and returning to the elder (E 2, P 2). The elites begin retreating so they cloak themselves and run off to a better fighting area. The predators soon follow, the last remaining predator seperates from his elder to get the elites from behind. The general while running notices the last officer isn't with him, he looks around and sees the predator searching for him, but before the predator sees him the officer shows up and guns him down with his plasma rifle (E 2, P 1). The officer goes up to the general and tells him they should call for a covenant drop ship to come pick them up, but is cut off by the elder predator stabbing him in the back with his wrist blades (E 1, P 1). The elder predator stares at the elite general, the elite twitching his eye in anger. The elder takes out his shuriken, but throws it on the ground and takes off his plasma caster and does the same. He then begins to take off his mask, revealing his mangled face, the elite slightly nods in honor of the predators battle scars. before they duel the predator activates his wrist gauntlet explosive, he is know ready to fight, the elite seeing he is part of an honorable race takes out his energy sword, and they begin dueling. They all dodge and block each others attacks, the elder manages to stab the elite in the stomach, luckily not landing a fatal wound. The elite coughes up blood. The elder raises his wrist blades on his right hand and begins chuckling, he is about to stab him in the head until the elite sees the chance and cuts of the predators hand lodged in his stomach. The elder roars in pain, he is about to strike again but the elite dodges and stabs him in the head, killing the predator (E 1, P 0). The general begins to walk away while gripping his stomach wound until he hears a continuing beeping noise coming from the predators body, he emmidietly realizes the iconic beeping and begins to run as fast as he can. He luckily finds a nearby cave he hides in, the explosive activates but the explosion does not reach the cave. The elite leans up against the cave wall and signals a covenant pilot to come pick him up, after that he roars in victory. Votes Predators: lll Elites: llll This was a close victory, the elite got one more vote than the predators that ultimatley gave them the win Category:Blog posts